1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of temporary lawn signs with support posts that are driven into the ground. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of signs and how the signage connects to the support post.
2. Prior Art Description
There are many instances when a person or company may want to set up a temporary sign for the public to view. For instance, temporary signs are often set up to promote garage sales, car washes, and election candidates. Such signs are typically intended to last from a day to a couple of weeks before the sign is removed. Also, such signs are usually printed on water resistant material so they can withstand a few days of inclement weather. Furthermore, such signs are traditionally mounted to a wooden stake or a thin wire frame to minimize the overall cost of the sign assembly.
Although such sign assemblies work well for garage sales and elections, the sign assemblies have certain inherent problems that prevent the sign assemblies from being used for other purposes. One of the inherent disadvantages is that such prior art sign assemblies must be posted close to the ground. The insubstantiality of the sign assembly's support cannot prevent tall signs from tipping, especially if strong winds occur. An associated second disadvantage is that the insubstantiality of the support requires that the sign being displayed be both lightweight and small so as to minimize the forces experienced by the support. Such prior art sign systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,451 to Gill, entitled Signage Manufacturing Method.
It is partially for these reasons, that when a person wants to temporarily display a larger, more prominent sign, election-type sign assemblies are not preferred. Entities such as realtors and small businesses often display temporary signs of significant size. However, these entities often want the signs to be supported well above ground level, so that the signs can be more readily seen by passing motorists. As such, the signs are often affixed to custom-built posts that are anchored into holes dug into the ground. Such signs are heavy, difficult to move, difficult to install, and are expensive. In the prior art, prefabricated sign systems have been developed. However, these sign systems are also complex and expensive. Such prior art sign systems commonly contain a separate anchor post that must be driven into the ground before the signpost can be erected. Great labor is needed to remove the anchor post from the ground after the sign is removed. Such prior art sign systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,910 to Lucchesi, entitled Real Estate Sign Pole.
A need therefore exists for a strong, sturdy and low cost sign system that is prefabricated and can support a large sign at an elevated height. A need also exists for such a sign system that is easy to erect and easy to remove. Theses needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.